


【wincest】Together again

by twh1122



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4534161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twh1122/pseuds/twh1122
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean继承父业成为猎人，而Sam毕业后如愿当了律师。两人再一次相遇， Dean需要抛弃自己心中的罪恶感，而Sam必须认清什么才是自己心中最重要的东西。两兄弟寻找爱的故事。HE</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

（1） Together again

Together again my tears have stopped falling  
The long lonely nights are now at an end  
The key to my heart you hold in your hand  
But nothing else matters cause we're together again

当我们再次相聚，我终于停止哭泣  
寂寞的夜晚终于离我而去  
我的心一直属于你  
所有的一切已经不再重要  
因为我们的再次相聚

 

Dean坐在会客室里，等待着Sam。Sam的女秘书递了一杯咖啡给Dean。高挑，丰满，金发，雀斑。果然是Sam的品味，Dean摇了摇头。

这是一间普通的会客室，白色的墙壁，黑色的沙发，一面玻璃墙，外面是乱糟糟的纽约。走廊里的男男女女穿着高档的套装，面孔都相当讨人喜欢，却都行色匆匆，从不跟其他人有任何眼神交流。而当他们说起话来，语速就像连发的子弹一样向外喷出，似乎担心稍微慢一点就被对方一击致命了。Dean看了一眼手中从自动贩卖机中买到的咖啡，想“这里的人甚至连自己煮一壶咖啡的时间都没有”。

会议室的门被推开了，Sam走了进来。  
“Dean。”Sam看向Dean。  
“Sammy!”Dean伸开双臂走向Sam。  
两人紧紧地拥抱了半分钟。Dean发现Sam僵硬的身体在自己双手轻微的拍打下逐渐放松，不禁扬起了嘴角。而Sam将自己的鼻子埋在Dean的脖子里，当闻到哥哥身上熟悉的皮革和枪油的味道时，鼻子竟然开始发酸。

Dean结束了这个拥抱，微微推开Sam，他从头到脚打量着自己的弟弟。妹妹头消失了，微长的头发用发胶打理过别在耳后；一身剪裁得体、一看就知道价格不菲的西装取代了Winchester家族传统的夹克衬衫T恤三件套；原来傻兮兮的狗狗眼现在变得锐利，有时甚至显得阴沉。Dean拍了Sam一巴掌“Sammy，你终于把自己变成了一个虚伪的中产阶级了！”

晚餐两人是在一个高档的餐厅里解决的。  
“小牛排，葡萄酒。Sam，我得说，再来一束玫瑰花，今天晚上我就跟你回家了。”  
Sam给了Dean一个白眼。Dean觉得自己真是有点犯贱，竟然觉得很高兴看到Sam的婊子脸。  
“Dean，为什么来找我？”  
“这里有个案子。我开车穿越了大半个美国来到这里后突然想起来，我这里好像还有个兄弟。”  
“那就在这里好好玩玩。我请了5天的假陪你到处转转。”  
“5天的假？我打赌，对于你们律师来说已经相当于豪华圣诞节了。”  
“我只是个初级合伙人，假期很少。这已经是我所有的年假了。”  
“我真荣幸。”

Dean有些生气，Sam一年365天里，自己只能占用他5天，曾经的曾经，Sam365天都是他的。Sam也有些生气，自己本来决定好就这样平静地生活下去时，Dean的到来打破了这种平静，让他想要更多更多。

吃完晚饭，Dean开着impala送Sam回家。  
“Sam，你在这里没有车？”  
“Dean，这里是纽约，叫出租车很方便。”  
“Sam，如果你在一个地方没有车，说明你不是这个地方的人。”  
Sam诧异地看了一眼Dean，他不知道Dean为什么这样说，他只知道，当Dean坐在他的身边，他突然觉得这座他每天生活着的城市突然显得很陌生。

Impala缓缓地停在Sam公寓的楼下。  
“Sam，我就不上去了，我已经定了一个房间。”  
“退掉它，Dean，你是不是已经忘了兄弟的意义。”Sam拔掉了车钥匙“Dean，我的年假可不是用来去酒店接你的。”  
Dean只想了一秒钟，接着就打开车门跟着Sam上了楼。他想和Sam呆在一起，他不想骗自己。

Dean在Sam的公寓里走来走去“Sam，这就是你的dream house？”  
“都是我自己布置的，我希望住的地方能有归属感。”  
“所以你的归属感就是两个房间和一个马桶？”Dean不客气的说。其实Dean挺喜欢这个房间。虽然他总是表现地很不欣赏Sam娘唧唧的品味，但是Sam一手打理的房间总是让他觉得莫名的舒适。只是Sam所说的归属感让他不自觉地变得尖刻。Sam没有反驳，只是从冰箱里拿了一罐啤酒递给Dean。又拿出了一包速食的意面“Dean，你刚才没吃饱吧，我再去给你弄一点吃的。”

自从和Sam分开，就没有人这么关注Dean的一举一动，关心Dean是不是吃饱，有没有生病。Dean看着忙前忙后的Sam，心想，Sam这个小混蛋，是不想让我走了。

Together again my tears have stopped falling  
The long lonely nights are now at an end  
The love that we knew is living again  
And nothing else matters now we're together again

当我们再次相聚，我终于停止哭泣  
寂寞的夜晚终于离我而去  
我们都知道爱意已经重新燃起  
所有的一切已经不再重要  
因为我们的再次相聚

-TBC-  
就是一个关于兄弟二人重聚后彼此坦诚爱意的文章。  
引用歌词 together again, by: Emmylou Harris


	2. remember when

（2） Remember when

Remember when I was young and so were you  
and time stood still and love was all we knew  
You were the first, so was I  
We kissed and then you cried  
Remember when  
曾几何时，我年轻过，你亦如此  
时光静好，我们除了爱一无所知  
你是我第一个爱上的人，我也同样是你的第一次  
我们亲吻了彼此，然后你哭了  
曾几何时

第二天早上六点，Sam就准时醒了。比起Dean随心所欲的猎人作息，上班族的生活已经让Sam的生物钟精准无比。在浴室冲了个澡后，他大喇喇地赤裸着身子就从浴室里走了出来。

“嘿，Sam。我可不想早上一睁眼就看到你的大屁股在眼前晃悠”显然Dean被浴室的水声吵醒了，他揉了揉眼睛，觉得有点被冒犯到。昨晚Dean睡在Sam的沙发上。尽管Sam一再跟Dean说他的床足够大，两个人睡绰绰有余，Dean也以不愿和另一个男人睡在一张床上为理由拒绝了Sam。Dean在想，自己只在这里呆5天，可不能习惯了这里，还是睡沙发可以提醒自己这里是Sam的家，自己过几天就得滚蛋了。“多愁善感的婊子”Dean拍了自己脑袋一下。

Sam并不是故意不穿衣服就出来的，他心里可没有打任何坏主意。只是Dean的气息那么熟悉，轻易地就和四周环境混为一体，让他根本没有意识到房子里还有另外一个人。当Sam缓过神时才发现自己已经套上了衬衫，连扣子都快扣好了。

衬衫，西装，这可不是Winchester家人习惯的打扮。曾经他和Dean假扮FBI时也只会穿那种宽松、廉价的西装。宽松是因为他们随时要面临一场打斗，剪裁合身的西装会让他们觉得连手都伸不直；廉价是因为这样的西装好打理，他们狩猎的生活可没有熨烫衣服这一环节。Sam冲着穿衣镜里的自己摇了摇头，然后把穿好的衬衫脱了下来，换上一件普通的帽衫。用吹风机把头发吹干，没有抹发胶，任由还有点潮湿的头发软软地搭在头皮上。然后坐在还带着Dean气息的沙发上，一边发着呆，一边等着洗完澡的Dean出来。

Dean从浴室里出来看到的就是这样的Sam：柔软的头发，柔软的衣服，还有带着迷茫神色的眼睛。Dean一时有点迷惑，猜想是不是哪个天使把他传送到过去，见到了少年时期的Sam。这样的Sam让他很想上去揉揉他的头发，然后向他保证：只要我在你身边，就不会让坏事发生在你身上。事实上，Dean也这么做了，他把用过的浴巾扔到Sam头上，隔着浴巾不停地揉搓Sam的头发，在Sam的讨饶和笑声中说“快点带我出去吃早饭，我快饿晕了！”

Sam带着Dean来到一家名叫Jane的小餐厅。刚走到餐厅门口，食物的香味和嘈杂的人声就从餐厅里飘了出来，显然这是一家非常受欢迎的餐厅。兄弟俩拍了拍肚子，交换了一个准备饱食一顿的眼神，走进餐厅。

Sam很期待。他每天的早餐都是用公司楼下路边摊的一个热狗打发的。繁忙的律师生活要求他的早餐“短平快”，哪里有时间在早上坐下来吃一顿奢侈的早餐。所以虽然这家被同事推荐了多次的小餐厅离他的家很近，他却从来没有尝试过。

Dean也很期待。猎人的生活并不忙碌，在没有猎物的时间里，他甚至可以算的上是无所事事。但他也没有好好地吃过一顿早餐。他曾经幻想过早餐应该是一家人在一起，爸爸看着报纸喝着咖啡，妈妈忙前忙后地为他们准备中午的便当，Sam神经质地念念叨叨，为他上午的一场考试而紧张。平平淡淡，吵吵闹闹。然而这样的生活他一天都没有过过。现在他只有一个人，你知道的，一个人的日子过久了就容易凑活。

两人都点了店里最出名的Eggs Benedict。盘子一端上来，两人就食指大动。浓郁的荷兰汁还冒着热气，一看就知道是新鲜调制的酱料；煎的微微发焦的培根渗出点点油滴，散发着能把死人唤醒的香气；  
最上层的溏心蛋嫩汪汪的，盘子刚放在桌上时还在微微地颤动，让人担心会破掉。

Dean用叉子一把戳破蛋皮，猛吸一口半熟的蛋液。“Sam，开了这么久的车来看你还是非常值得的。”

Sam每次看到Dean毫无形象的吃法总是又好笑又心酸。好笑是因为Dean那种急吼吼的样子让他看起来像个傻X，心酸是因为Sam知道吃饭快是Dean从小就被训练出来的习惯，即使他想慢也慢不了。Sam没有劝Dean慢慢吃，他只是静下心来享受清晨的阳光和可口的美食，然后顺便时不时拍开Dean来他盘子里偷薯条的爪子。

一顿早饭吃得宾主尽欢。Dean还夸张地打了一个饱嗝，成功地引出了Sam的婊子脸。两人又都要了一杯咖啡。喝着咖啡，两人一时都沉默了下来。

“这样的早上真好。我得好好记下来，以后可不是经常能有这样的机会。”Dean默默地想。  
“这样的早上真好。我希望以后每天早上都能这样。”Sam默默地盘算。

餐厅的服务员走了过来，问他们还有没有什么需要。他们盛赞了这里的食物，Sam还留下了超出一般的小费。兄弟俩开心地走出了小餐厅。

你可以跟无数的人一起吃晚餐，但你只会和最亲爱的人一起吃早餐。

Remember when old ones died and new were born  
And life was changed, disassembled, rearranged  
We came together, fell apart  
And broke each other's hearts  
Remember when  
曾几何时，旧人故去，新的生命诞生  
世事变迁，分分合合  
我们相聚，却又分开  
我们让彼此心碎  
曾几何时

-TBC-  
想写一些兄弟二人日常约会的场景。  
引用歌词 remember when, by: Alan Jackson


	3. Chapter 3

（3） When you say nothing at all

The smile on your face, lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes, saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand, says you'll catch me wherever I fall  
You say it best, when you say nothing at all

你脸上的笑容告诉我你需要我  
你眼中有一份真诚告诉我你永远不会离开我  
你触碰我的手告诉我你总会接住我  
你的爱表达得很清楚  
即使你什么都不说

Sam发现自己并不了解纽约这座城市。

没错，他生活在这里。他每天早上都会从家里坐地铁到律师行，晚上再从律师行回到家里；他会和同事时不时去酒吧喝上几杯；他会在周末有兴致的时候去趟博物馆。然而，当他坐在Dean的身边，他发现一切都变得陌生，变的鲜活，他第一次感受到这里的阳光和空气。

Sam知道Dean也很高兴，因为他脸上的笑容灿烂得晃人眼。Dean举起拳头，假装那是一个扩音器：“注意了注意了，这里是Winchester号。我是船长Dean Winchester，旁边是我的大副Sam Winchester。”这是他们俩小时候最爱玩的游戏，假装他们是两个无拘无束的海盗。  
“我是你的大副吗，Dean？”  
“只要我是船长，你永远是我的大副，Sam。”  
“那么能把你的扩音器给我吗，我也想说两句”Sam突然起了配合Dean的兴致，去拉Dean的手。  
“嘿，只有船长才能说话”Dean拍开Sam的爪子“不过，Sam，你想不想按按喇叭？”  
“我可以按喇叭吗？”  
“哈，也不可以，喇叭也只有船长可以按。”

两人玩着连小学生都觉得幼稚的游戏，打打闹闹地把车子开得晃晃悠悠。后面的车子超过他们时，司机向他们比了一个中指，更让两人笑得直不起腰。

晚上的时候，Sam准备带Dean去一个很有特色的酒吧，因为他知道Dean是个酒吧动物。但Dean拒绝了他的提议“Sam，我们去看场电影吧。”

兄弟俩都很久没有去电影院看电影了。你知道，当你是一个人的时候，你会看电视；当你是一群人的时候，你会去酒吧；只有当你是两个人的时候，你们才会去电影院。而Dean和Sam都孤单好久了。

Dean买了两张侏罗纪世界的票，这电影实在是太火爆了。他晃悠着两张电影票走出来时，看到Sam捧着一个超大桶的爆米花等着他。当Sam看到Dean拿着电影票走出来的时候，露出一个仿佛看到了凯旋归来的英雄一样的笑容。“我怎么会觉得他变了呢，他一点都没变”Dean想。

纽约是一个开放的城市。两个男人抱着一桶爆米花，肩抵着肩，屁股靠着屁股，排着队等着一起看电影也没有让任何人对他们投来一丝异样的眼光。他们就是这个花花世界里普通的一对。

“果然还是爆米花适合娘唧唧的小Sammy。”Dean永远是兄弟俩里挑事的那个。  
“你不吃就可以了，Dean。”

Dean怎么可能不吃，并且他最喜欢吃爆米花最上面一层糖最多的部分。而Sam被Dean培养的自觉地挑着下层的吃，甚至他还挺喜欢那种没完全爆开的，嚼起来喀嘣喀嘣的。“怪癖”Dean总是这样评论他。

电影开场了。《侏罗纪世界》这部电影特效非常棒，情节也设置得很好，高潮迭起，让两个好久没看电影的土包子兄弟看得一愣一愣的。当霸王龙出现的时候，两人紧张地靠在了一起。Winchester家的人不抱抱，不牵手，只是会在危险的时候不自觉地贴在一起。两兄弟不怕天使，不怕恶魔，但是遇到史前的恐龙，表现的就和普通人一样。

Dean看得很开心。那两个小主角中的弟弟，妹妹头，爱哭，破坏哥哥的约会，还是个喜欢读书的小聪明蛋，简直和小时候的Sammy一模一样。Sam看得也很开心。那两个小主角中的哥哥，丁日头，爱耍帅，看到漂亮姑娘就走不动路的样子也实在太像Dean了。兄弟俩都傻兮兮地乐呵着，却不知道两人笑的是不同的东西。

当电影演到这对小兄弟回忆起小时候在车库里遇到的幽灵，当小哥哥对小弟弟说“只要我在你身边，就不会让任何不好的事情发生在你身上”，当兄弟俩齐心协力用氧气管丢后面追他们的恐龙时，Dean和Sam不禁怀疑这个电影的编剧是不是Chuck。

“Dean会是一个更棒的哥哥。”Sam在心里忍不住把Dean和电影里的小演员比较了起来。Sam很想去握一下Dean的手，但这太怪异了。他只是把爆米花桶向Dean那里倾斜“嘿，多抓一些，快吃完了。”

The smile on your face, lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes, saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand, says you'll catch me wherever I fall  
You say it best, when you say nothing at all

你脸上的笑容告诉我你需要我  
你眼中有一份真诚告诉我你永远不会离开我  
你触碰我的手告诉我你总会接住我  
你的爱表达得很清楚  
即使你什么都不说

-TBC-  
看电影是约会的必要环节，所以一定要写这一章。Y^o^Y   
引用歌词 When you say nothing at all, by: Alison Krauss


	4. Chapter 4

（4） It must be love

I get cold and hot  
Think I'm on fire, but I'm not.  
Oh, what a pain I've got,  
It must be love  
There's nothing I can do,  
All that I want is you.  
Look what I'm going through,  
It must be love  
我忽热如冷  
我以为自己着了火  
我感觉很痛苦  
我一定陷入了爱情  
我什么都做不了  
我脑海里全都是你  
你看我都经历了什么  
我一定陷入了爱情

在第三天的时候，律师行的一个电话叫走了Sam。

Sam的客户正在向他滔滔不绝地讲述着自己准备收购另外一家公司的宏伟计划。这是Sam的一个老客户，年轻，聪明，并且野心勃勃。一个金融才俊，一个年轻律师，两个聪明的青年人倒是完成了几件业内轰动的并购案。

Sam突然觉得他的客户很无聊，他开始走神了。律师这个职业很适合Sam，按照他现在的发展，他都能构建出自己的未来：自己会从初级合伙人升为高级合伙人，然后成为冠名的合伙人，把自己的名字挂在律师行的墙上。再过几年，他就会有自己的律师行。自己会和一个外貌、出身都很好的同事结婚，或者做一个花花公子，每天和不同的年轻模特约会。“年轻的模特，Dean一定会喜欢。”Sam在想到Dean的时候忍不住笑起来了。

“Sam”客户的手在Sam面前挥了挥。  
“抱歉，我没有跟上你。刚才想了些其它的事情。”  
“Sam，你是不是恋爱了？”  
“什，什么？”  
“你真该看看你刚才笑的傻样，像个高中男孩。”客户颇为体谅地说“Sam，抱歉把你从假期里喊来。我们过几天再谈吧，毕竟赚钱再重要也比不上爱情。”

爱情？Sam并不认同这样的说法，他甚至想把这件事情当做笑话回去说给Dean听。但是Sam突然意识到，他的客户有一件事情说的是对的：赚钱没有Dean重要，工作没有Dean重要，他构想的未来之所以会如此乏味，是因为里面没有Dean。天哪，原来他的未来也没有Dean重要！

与此同时，Dean正坐在律师行的招待室，隔着一条走廊和一面透明的玻璃打量着Sam。

当Sam被叫到律师行去工作后不到一个小时，Dean就决定到Sam的律师行看看Sam的工作情况。Dean认为自己作为Sam的家长，有权利去评估一下自家孩子的工作环境。Dean绝不会承认其实与Sam短短相处的两天已经让他不能适应一个人孤独的生活了。

Sam的女秘书招待了Dean。女秘书很漂亮，Dean却没有和她调情。拜托，对着没准和Sam有一腿的人调情，即使是Dean也会觉得怪怪的。Dean打量着她：金发、绿色眼睛、小雀斑和丰润的嘴唇，一看就是Sam的型。Dean的审美从来和Sam不一样，他更偏爱棕色卷发、狭长眼睛、薄嘴唇、苗条的类型。

女秘书顺着Dean的眼神看着对面的Sam：“Sam很棒。他是这一批新人里最优秀的。”  
“他从小就很棒，嘿，他去了斯坦福”Dean有点骄傲。  
“斯坦福很棒，但这个律师行里最不缺的就是名校。Sam身上有一种特殊的东西。”  
“那我猜看来是我们家的家庭教育还不错。”  
“家人，你是他的家人？”女秘书有点惊讶。  
“没错，我是他的哥哥。”  
“我一直以为你是他的。。。他的爱人”女秘书支支吾吾地说。  
“我们经常被人误会”Dean不以为然地摆摆手。  
“真是抱歉。因为Sam那天听说Dean来找他，放了一个重要客户的鸽子，后来又破天荒地请了假。你知道，Sam平常是一个规律地几乎古板的人。所以我以为是爱情。。。”女秘书急急忙忙地解释。

其实还有一个原因，女秘书没有说出来。金发、绿色眼睛、小雀斑和丰润的嘴唇，联想到Sam交往过的对象，女秘书觉得自己发现了什么不得了的秘密。

爱情？Dean也并不认同这样的说法，他也想把这件事情当做笑话回去说给Sam听。但是女秘书提到Sam对Dean的重视，还是让Dean莫名其妙地心情舒畅。他看到Sam从会议室走了出来，便起身迎了上去。

Sam和Dean只分开了两三个小时，这次相见的时候却觉得好像分离了很久，两人都有些莫名的兴奋。Sam甚至有些脸红了“Dean，你怎么来了？”“来找你一起吃晚饭。”Dean也有点结巴。

女秘书和客户站在走廊的两端看着Sam和Dean，听着两人说着最普通的对话，却分明看到两人之间的空气中闪着火花。  
“这一定是爱情！”客户很得意自己的眼光。  
“这不会是爱情吧？”女秘书想起Dean刚说的话觉得自己快喘不上气了。

Dean开着impala，Sam坐在副驾驶上。两人没有交谈，都在想着心事。

Sam觉得Dean在工作结束的时候来接他一起去晚餐简直是最幸福的事情，Dean果然是他生命中最重要的部分。现在的问题是怎样将Dean留在身边。Sam谋划着，不如先找些纽约附近的案子给Dean，让他习惯在这附近活动。

Dean在琢磨着刚才女秘书的话，原来自己对于Sam来说这么重要。那么是不是如果以后他时不时来找Sam，也不会让Sam觉得厌烦。他在考虑以后多接一些纽约附件的案子，恩，就这么办。

两兄弟都觉得想到了一个好主意，都笑了出声。  
“你在笑什么，Dean?”  
“我想到了一个好点子。不过不会告诉你的，Sam。”  
“真巧，我也是。”

It must be love, it must be love.  
I fall like a sparrow and fly like a dove.  
You must be the dream I been dreaming of,  
Oh what a feeling, it must be love

-TBC-  
路人的助攻是必需的。  
争取下章完结。  
引用歌词 it must be love, by: Alan Jackson


	5. Chapter 5

（5） Together again

Together again my tears have stopped falling  
The long lonely nights are now at an end  
The key to my heart you hold in your hand  
But nothing else matters cause we're together again

当我们再次相聚，我终于停止哭泣  
寂寞的夜晚终于离我而去  
我的心一直属于你  
所有的一切已经不再重要  
因为我们的再次相聚

Sam和Dean都不是矫情的人，下定好决心后，两人就开始各自盘算着怎样向对方表达自己的心意。

两兄弟在这方面都没有什么经验。Sam稍好些，他至少在大学的阶段正式地交往过一次。Sam记得他和Jessica在一起最温馨的画面就是Jessica在两人的小屋里为他做拿手的小甜点。Dean就更没经验了。他没有维持过长期的情侣关系，有的只是短期的炮友。而他吸引那些女孩儿的方法就是冲她们眨眨眼睛：“嗨，甜心，愿不愿意陪我喝一杯？”

于是在第二天，Sam一起床就看到了Dean将胡子剃得干干净净，穿着比平时小一号、更突显肌肉的T恤，倚靠在门边，冲他笑得像只开屏的公孔雀 “早，Sam，愿意陪我出去兜个风吗？”而当Sam完全清醒后，Dean从Sam那里得到了一个不知从哪里弄来的热气腾腾的苹果派。

两人的招数都很低级，效果却都出奇地好。Dean想到Sam早上一睁开眼看到自己时眼睛放光的样子，觉得嘴里的苹果派更甜了；而Sam看到Dean吃得腮帮子鼓鼓的样子，眼睛都笑眯了，果然拴住一个男人的心就要拴住他的胃。

两人作为追求者没有什么经验，作为被追求者同样没什么经验，对方一点点的付出，已经能让他们招架不住了。

吃完了派，两兄弟决定按照Dean的打算出去兜兜风。Dean将Sam带到了帝国大厦。Sam 很诧异Dean竟然会喜欢这种人很多的观光景点。他不知道的是Dean作为一个电影儿童，帝国大厦的观景平台在他心中简直是爱情圣地的存在。

当天的天气并不好，微微有点下雨。站在观景平台上，下面的建筑物看的并不明显，却反而让他们有种俯瞰全世界的感觉。Sam总是心思更细腻的那个，不禁又发起了感慨。  
“Dean，我们曾经拯救过这个世界，我们俩就像是超人！”  
“我更喜欢蝙蝠侠。”  
“Dean，你有没有想过。我们该尽的责任都已经尽了，我们应该为自己活着了。”  
“Sam，我明白你的意思。你现在有你的生活，这很好。可是猎魔不仅是我的责任，也是我的生活。”

Sam没有回话。Dean有些后悔。他并不想在假期的最后一天把气氛弄僵，更何况他今天本来是抱着不一般的想法和Sam出来玩的。他想转移一下话题，却又不知道该说什么。这时一阵喧闹声吸引了两人的注意。

一个男人单膝跪地，掏出戒指，向他的女伴求婚。女伴满含泪水地答应了，两人在围观人群的掌声中拥抱在一起。Dean看着紧紧相拥的两人，突然有点明白了这里会成为无数爱情电影里的表白之地的原因。Dean不禁转过头去看Sam，正好对上Sam冲着自己微笑的眼睛。Dean也忍不住微笑，他在想：这一切都很好。他们拯救了世界，而这个世界回报给他们的是他们曾经不敢奢求的幸福。Dean觉得自己不该这么快回绝Sam，也许他可以减少一些打猎的次数，多留一些时间给Sam和自己。

此时，夕阳西下，落日金色的余晖温暖地撒在这些彼此相爱的年轻人身上。

晚上的时候，Dean开始整理他的行李。Sam不愿意看到这样的画面，默默地把自己房间的门关上。隔着一道门，Sam坐在地上，将头埋在自己的双臂中。他曾经下定决心离开狩猎的生活，离开Dean，去追求自己的理想。他一直觉得离开Dean的这段时间自己生活地很好，直到这次与Dean重聚，他才发现自己所谓的生活根本是一片苍白。

Dean停下收拾行李的手，看着身后轻轻关上的房门。“典型的Sam”Dean想。当Sam还小，而Dean已经开始跟随John打猎时，每次出发的时候，Sam就用这种关上房间门的小把戏默默地表达他心中的不满和不舍。而当Sam逐渐长大，开始要求独立时，就慢慢停止了这个行为。没想到时隔多年，又看到Sam这种依恋的表示，Dean觉得有点神奇，心里又变得柔软了一些，他想给自己的小弟弟一些安慰。

道过晚安后，Sam爬上了床。他知道今晚肯定睡不着，于是干脆睁着眼睛默默地出神。不一会，他就看到一个黑影闪进了房间，接着床的另一边沉了下去。  
“Sammy，你知道，这不是永别。”   
“Dean，你有想过未来吗？”   
“猎人没有未来，猎人有的只是现在。”  
“可是我有想过未来，我的未来里有你，Dean。”  
“谢谢你，Sammy”Dean的声音变的很温柔“我想我可以在狩猎空闲的时候到这里找你，其实现在的怪物也没有那么多了。我很高兴，Sammy，这样的未来很棒！”  
“会比那样更棒！”Sam说完就闭上了眼睛，不再说话，只是轻轻地伸出靠向Dean那侧的手，握住了Dean的。Dean没有反抗，也反过来轻轻地握住了Sam的手。这一夜，两人没有拥抱，甚至他们之间还隔着一个枕头的距离。然而轻握的双手和他们之间交叠的气息让两个人都睡得很沉。

清早，Dean醒的时候，发现Sam已经不在床上了。“多愁善感的小婊子”Dean埋怨，Sam肯定是不想面对分离的时刻，躲到外面去了。没有跟Sam道别，让Dean觉得很遗憾。他草草地冲了个澡，然后吃掉了昨天没吃完的派，那又冷又油腻的感觉让他胃里一阵难受。最后他拿起行李，在走出房门的时候对着空气说了声，再会。

在清晨里的阳光里，impala闪耀着夺目的光泽。而比impala还要闪耀的，是坐在副驾驶中Sam的灿烂微笑。“Dean，我跟你一起走。我说过，我们的未来会更棒！”

Dean想，Sam说的没错。只要他们两个人在一起，不论发生什么，都会是一个很棒的未来！

Together again my tears have stopped falling  
The long lonely nights are now at an end  
The love that we knew is living again  
And nothing else matters now we're together again

当我们再次相聚，我终于停止哭泣  
寂寞的夜晚终于离我而去  
我们都知道爱意已经重新燃起  
所有的一切已经不再重要  
因为我们的再次相聚

-END -  
引用歌词 together again, by: Emmylou Harris

第二篇完结的文，撒花！  
感谢所有给我留言和支持的读者！  
这篇文几乎没什么情节，只是满足我个人希望看到Winchester两兄弟简简单单谈个恋爱的愿望。原本以为没什么人会看，后来发现还是有支持的人。谢谢你们！！！


End file.
